Need for?
by crowlady
Summary: What happens when:Six girls, six boys, two "adult" like figures, "lost" family members, death, huge corporations, old and new friendships and  of coarse  enmities and most importantly: money, cars, and a whole bunch of teenage hormones are involved. MAIN.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I disclaim… if it's like anything, yeah it's not mine I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FOR I AM NOT WORTHY…

SUMMARY: Six girls, six boys, two "adult" like figures, "lost" family members, death, huge corporations, old and new friendships and (of coarse) enmities and most importantly: money, cars, and a whole bunch of teenage hormones are involved in the telling of this story.

When she was young, in her dreams she was always running. Whether it was a good dream or not she was always alone and always running. Around the time she turned five and transitioned to being six, she was forced into realizing that she wasn't just running in her dreams anymore. She was running in real life as well…

[Flashback in dream]

"Go! Go! Don't look back! Just Go! Look! There, hide in there you guys. We can all fit, there's a reason we work out so damn often. Squeeze!" she whispered

"But-"

"Go!"

[End dream flashback]

THE GIRLS:

She woke up drenched in her own sweat, lying on her temporary piece-of-shit cot and looked around. Six other cots were arranged around hers in the borrowed basement and saw that the others were in a similar sleepless state. She grabbed her pink, heavily secured and password protected, iPhone 4 that matched her companions' (excluding color: Sakura= pink, Hinata=silver, Tenten=black, Temari=lavender, Ino=baby blue, Karin=green, Anko=purple) and ran on a separate network (created by Temari their tech genius) meant for only them and a select few others, to check the time. 4:06 AM it read, she stifled a sigh and got up, "Well," her voice was hoarse form not talking for a couple of hours "might as well just eat and head back…" she hesitated and then smiled softly with a touch of bitterness "home." She snorted along with her best friends, then Anko,23, black-haired, pale-skinned, with dark brown- almost black eyes, and the second most psycho/megalomaniacal personality of the group (the first being Sakura's) and the "adult" got up to pass around two breakfast bars each, and Hinata,17, also black-haired, and pale-skinned but she had lavender irises and was the sweetest out of all of the girls, unless you pissed her off, then she was just as bad as Anko or Sakura, she got up to pass each of them a Recharge Vitamin Water, each of them except Ino,17, the blue-eyed, blond, she was the loud one, the one obsessed with appearances, boys, and what Hinata served her a Karin, coffee. Karin was the red-head, her eyes were a darker shade of red than her hair and she was also loud, and sort of boy obsessive, but she was also very aggressive and protective of her friends (and as stated before she was also a coffee addict). Tenten,18, the brown-haired, brown-eyed, sporty, loud, and double bun-head, that was also aggressive and tom-boy like and Temari,18, the dirty-blond, and arrogant, smart, peaceful, and turquoise-eyed girl both rolled their eyes as Ino and Karin worshipped the coffees Hinata, who was now laughing like an idiot at them, had just handed them. Last but definitely not least was Sakura, the pink (yes, pink)-haired, green (yes, green)-eyed girl sat on her cot with her legs criss-cross-applesauced and an amused smirk as she watched the rest of them. Sakura was the silent-loud one, she had multiple personality disorder (or that's what the rest of them theorized), when need be she could be merciless, cold, and hurtful then within a second she could transform into her usual, around her friends, bubbly, kind, caring, and fun-loving (she also [according to her friends] had a giant ego) self.

SPOV:

"Ready?" we all looked over toward Anko and nodded, grabbing our roughed up backpacks and stretching our limbs at the same time (multi-tasking had become a second nature by now) and walked into the crisp, clean, pre-dawn air outside. Gleaming in the street lamp light was the light of our lives (beside each other) my 2011 black with green fire vinyl Mustang. Hinata's silver with black fire vinyl 2010 Camaro, Tenten's red with black fire vinyl 2011 Dodge Charger, Temari's white with orange fire vinyl 2011 Mitsubishi Eclipse, Ino's dark blue with white fire vinyl 2011 Pontiac Firebird Trans AM, Karin's candy apple green with silver fire vinyl 2010 Corvette Grand Sport, and Anko's very dark purple with silver fire vinyl 2011 Mazda RX-7. We got in, put down the hardtops, and checked each of our communication systems (a system that we plug our phones into like Bluetooth and allows us to communicate between cars at any time, and hack-proofed, designed and built by me and Temari), which were fully operational and as a force of habit I (and the others) revved the engines of our… "Fixed" (we were all VERY good with cars) cars and sped off with Anko leading us back home to Konoha.

THE BOYS:

In the middle of nowhere, the little gas station and food or rest stop felt like it was in the middle of nowhere. In actuality it was only about a two hour drive from Konoha and if headed towards either Suna or Wave, in the other direction, it was about three hours. The roads leading to it were always empty, people preferring the trains. That's why the seven (very handsome) boys had used their wealth to buy the gas station and build a little… "Club house" behind it. Kakashi,23, the semi-adult-leader-man, a (naturally) sliver-haired, and pale-skinned man with a mask covering his left eye and the lower half of his face, heaved a sigh, he was the late (never on time), irresponsible, pervert, that cared deeply for his friends-charges, he as late, and as he stepped out of his "fixed" (like the rest of the boys' cars) green with black vinyl dragons 1991 RX-7, clutching his dark blue iPhone 4 (the others had made him buy them one each as well) that had been vibrating madly because of a certain blue-eyed, blond that was waiting right inside the little "club house" door for him (he wanted to race him), Maruto,17, was the bubbly, not-very-bright, ramen-loving, but loyal to his friends, annoying one. He had his orange phone and the keys to his orange with black vinyl dragons 1990 Camaro in his left hand, the right one was busy flipping off Kiba, 17, the brown-haired, brown-eyed boy that had fang-like canines that gave him a dog-like aura, he was also not very bright and annoying but like Naruto was very loyal, he had his red phone out on the table next to him along with the keys to his red with white vinyl dragons 1978 Firebird Trans AM. Next to him Neji, 18, was on his team while playing Halo 3, the brown-haired, white-eyed boy was one of the stoic and cold ones, he was quieter but cared for the rest just as much. He was quick, one of the smartest, his white phone and the keys to his silver with red dragon vinyl 1987 Dodge Charger Shelby edition lay neatly on the coffee table like… thing in front of him (OCD) On the couch next to theirs Suigetsu, the white-haired, purple-eyed, wise-cracking one sat trying to check a text on his blue phone, save the keys of his blue with purple vinyl dragons 1984 Corvette coupe from falling into the soda he had by his feet (he had to stop checking the phone and barely saved his keys, and his juggernaut). Sasuke, his teammate, the clack-chicken-butt-haired, onyx eyed one sat with complete concentration on Halo 3, holding the Xbox controller like a life-line (he smirked after killing Neji's juggernaut), he paid no heed to his black phone (that was being spammed by his many fan girls, just like the others), or the keys of his black with green vinyl dragons 1965 Mustang that had fell out of his pocket along with his phone. He was THE stoic one, the beautiful [AN: Crowlady fangirls idiotically], cold, and seemingly uncaring, but he cared a lot he was also one of the smartest ones (him and Neji tied). Shikamaru, the black-pineapple-haired, black-eyed, lazy one sat on the recliner by the window, cloud gazing (he was also the first to notice dust in the distance) he was the smartest and laziest; with an IQ over 200 he was their main techy (he also used the word troublesome very often). He kept his silver phone and the keys to his white with red vinyl dragons 1978 firebird Trans AM secure on his lap. The phones were on a separate network (one Shikamaru developed himself) and matched the communication systems in their "fixed" cars (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke worked together). As they all sat in their little shack in their own worlds he was the first to address everyone "Hey! Troublesome, but I think we have customers." All of them looked out the window to see seven (very fixed up looking) cars pull into each of the pumps (eight in all) and seven (very hot looking) girls get out and… play rock, paper, scissors? They all glanced at one another before rushing into the food mart to greet their unknown guests.

NPOV:

The girls all stood in front of the food mart, after putting the pumps into their cars and playing rock, paper, scissors to see who would have to pay for the gas and the food. I t was down to Tenten and Sakura (Sakura sucked at this game, so Tenny-Chan got arrogant) had just won by a miracle (all of them were starving, which meant a lot of money was at stake) and was dancing around the horrified Tenten.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That's what you get for being arrogant!" she turned to the rest of them "Ladies, LET US FEAST!" she ran into the store with the others following, except Tenten who stomped in glaring at them all. The seven of them flitted around the little shop, not taking notice of the (very pretty) boys around them. After picking what they wanted, they dumped all of their stuff onto the counter and pushed Tenten forward, laughing like maniacs the entire time that is until they saw what the boys looked like. Each of the girls looked away (except Tenten who was glaring at their items).

"C-could your please, tr-transfer the ch-charges from the pumps onto her c-card as well?" Hinata spoke up; this little comment caused Tenten to whip her head toward Hinata's direction and glare in horrorification as the other girls burst out laughing again. "Don't be mad, Panda-Chan! I'm sure it won't cost THAT much!" Ino and Karin sang out in unison

"Yeah, Tenny! I'm sure next time we can punk The Pig and or Redhead into paying for us! No biggie!" Sakura chimed in, defending her fellow victim (since usually she was the one paying). Tenten turned back toward the (beautiful) brown haired cashier, who looked back at her with amusement in his white eyes and a smirk on his (luscious) lips.

"Well?" she asked him with an exasperated sigh, he snorted and she snapped her eyes up at him in a glare.

"Fifty." Her jaw dropped "plus all seven cars is $389.50." [AN: I can't do yen! Sorry!] She huffed and reluctantly handed him her bankcard. Sakura, looking away from the handsome chicken-butt haired one (Sasuke) she had been staring down, leaned forward onto Tenten's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, Tenten." She laughed out.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura."

"Yeah, Sa-ku-ra! Don't lie to her." Ino and Karin song out.

"Shut up, Ino, Karin"

"Te-ma-ri!"

"Ino, Karin." Hinata and Anko threatened.

"But Hi-na-ta! An-ko! We're you're favorites!"

"No, you're not." Sakura and Tenten deadpanned, silently Anko, Hinata, and Temari agreed as Ino and Karin grabbed their stuff to wait in their cars faking anger and then laughing along with the others as they went. The boys however glanced at each other with amused faces and thought together (unknowingly) _Interesting… _The Girls left with a last backward glance and a cheerful, unisoned "Thank You!" Kiba, Naruto, and Suigetsu yelled an "Anytime!" while the rest of them Hn'ed (or in Shikamaru's case muttered a "Troublesome.") They watched the girls get into their respective cars and speed off (with sill that could only be developed by racing). A smirk made its way onto Suigetsu's face "At least we know their names… I call the Redhead!"

Smirk "Hn, Pinky."

An eye roll "Buns."

A predetorial smile "Blondie."

"The shy one, dattebayo!" followed by the good guy pose.

"Troublesome. The Dirty Blond." All of them turned to Kakashi who looked at them with a DUH! Face.

"The psycho-babysitter." He said with a smirk as he started to close up the gas station "Now come on, we have to go shopping for your school supplies! And we have to get back before two, so we have enough time to go home and change and stuff." They got into their respective cars and sped off, thinking about a few certain someones.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I DO NOT OWN… ANYTHING!

THE GIRLS: APOV:

I led the way to the Haruno Clan's (Sakura's) mansion since I was the oldest and was the only one that remembered the way. I had made sure to have them slow down before we got into the village gates so we wouldn't attract unnecessary attention to ourselves. When we passed by the little coffee shop/ café we owned (our cover) I made sure to make a mental note of cleaning up the place before opening, it looked a mess. _Damn, what should we call it? _We kept driving and I showed them the school they would be attending, it was only about ten minutes away and would be easy to get to for them, since they would be working there everyday. This contemplation earned me a few snorts and a "I don't see why we need to go to school!" from a certain dirty blond, this whining continued on for about fifteen more minutes, until we reached the beginning of the Konoha Hills. In the valley behind the first couple hills was the most secluded and beautiful manor that I had only seen twice before, once on a business meeting with my father when I was seven and then on November 24th the year I turned fourteen, the girls were either eight or nine. It was three stories, including the basement, and had a stream with a waterfall behind it into the woods, that came after a huge lawn and very florally gardens. I snapped out of my reverie to realize I had stopped in front of the gate; reluctantly I pulled out my copy of the keypad and pushed the button to open it. At first it creaked, I heard Sakura mutter something along the lines of

"Shit, need to fix…"

"Language, Forehead!" Ino called back. Before they could argue I intervened

"Welcome back to Haruno Manor, kiddies!" We parked ours cars in the front on the driveway, even tough there was a perfectly good garage (that could hold twenty four cars and had a fourteen motorcycle platform), probably out of habit of keeping our vehicles at easy reach. We got out and stood in a football sort of huddle, all facing the house and just drinking in the imposing sight. Instinctively, we all jerked ourselves back toward Sakura when we heard her try to choke back her sobs, ten years simply hadn't been enough. When I turned to look at them others, I happened to catch a glimpse of myself in my car's window, our faces mirrored hers; red noses, red eyes, streaming tears, and very angry expressions. I tried to take some calming breaths _I'm the adult, I have to be calm… for them. _Less than a millisecond after that thought I felt six teenage bodies launch at me,_ screw calm_. For about ten minutes the seven of us kneeled there on the driveway, bawling, holding each other for comfort and trying to compose ourselves before we let ourselves step into the house. When we did get up and walk in, Sakura was the one that lead us in with a

"Fuck that! We can't undo the past! But we can prepare ourselves to rip… someone's" she emphasized the someone's in a pained manner "balls off in the future." As was drilled into our heads we took off our shoes and headed to where we remembered the kitchen was, we were starved… again.

NPOV:

As the seven of them walked into the huge kitchen and sat at the island, on seven of the eight barstools. Suddenly Anko yelled something that took them a second to process,

"Not it!" and when they finished processing, coincidently at the same time, they simultaneously followed suit, but realized it wasn't good enough. Anko looked around mischievously, and Sakura felt her heart stop and her stomach drop. _No _she thought _Please, please, please! No!_

"Since I was the first to say 'Not it' I'll choose who gets to do it." The girls took up their prayer/begging for mercy positions; they got on their knees, clasped their hands, and shut their eyes murmuring something along the lines of 'Kami-sama save me'. Anko walked around each of them; her footsteps resounding off the semi-high ceiling and the shiny floors. She stopped behind one, each of them was praying it was not them, and six sighed

"But, why!" the shrill shriek broke the silence, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Karin, and Anko noted how this was one of the only times Sakura's voice's pitch was that high.

"But, but-" Sakura remained in her kneeling position as the others climbed back onto their barstools, she put on the poutiest face that she could manage and began her rant,

"Annkoo- chaann" [sniffle, sniffle] " I-I, I don't wannnaaa! Pleaasee." She extended the 'please'. Anko got down to her level and gave her a sympathetic face, Tenten snorted _fake… _but Sakura's face didn't change, she was well acquainted with the bitch deception.

"Of coarse, Sakura, of coarse you have to make us lunch!" she replied to Sakura's pleads in a false sympathetic voice. Sakura's face fell out of her pout mode to a deadly glare as she got up and stomped to the fridge _if looks could kill… _the rest of them thought.

"What do you want?" the pinkette broke their thoughts and the rest of them nodded already having a whole meal along with sides and beverages planned out. Temari spoke,

"Chicken curry, rice, healthy stuff you know, corn and stuff, sound good right now!"

"Ooh and break out the V², I'm dying of thirst, Sak! Thanks!" Karin added in. V² stood for Vitamin water and vodka, their favorite combo while drinking). Sakura sighed and got to work as the rest of them sauntered into the nearer of the two living rooms.

After their delicious ( Sakura was the best cook, Karin, Temari, Ino tied for worst and Tenten, Hinata and Anko were second; they all cooked really well though) mean they decided to grab their very large duffle bags (in Ino's case three, very large duffle bags) from their cars and get reacquainted with their rooms. All of the rooms were already suited for each of them because of previous arrangements when they realized that they couldn't carry all their stuff around with them, these rooms were where they put all of their excess and unneeded accessories and sent for them when they did need them. There were eight rooms upstairs, seven if only the bedrooms were counted and not the game/work room. They went to the game/work room first; there were seven reclining chairs set up in a semi-circle around the giant flat screen on the wall (the small window at the top of that wall overlooked the front yard), that had a case-shelf-stand thing under and around it loaded with a surround sound system (the speakers ere connected throughout the house and yards, so if they wanted to play music throughout the house or in certain parts of the house all they had to do was connect their iPods or put in a CD) and a Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, a DVD player, a DVR (connected to the TVs in the rest of the house) and on a shelf a DSi and PSP, with the remote controls to the TV, sound system, DVD, and DVR neatly place beside them. In a storage area to the right of the TV were shelves filled with games to each different console, DVD's, and eight customized controllers (same as phones) to the different consoles (Temari and Sakura had altered them and each of the games to play with at least eight players; that's why the flat screen was almost the size of the wall it was on). They each set down the separate laptop cases they had, on their chairs (again customized, same as their phones) and went to their rooms, finding them based on the door décor they had made in a spare moment and had sent over to be put on their doors.

Anko's room was red with black furniture; a desk for her laptop, a bed, two night stands, and a tall chest, with a matching bathroom and small walk-in closet. Temari's room was lavender and had really light blue furniture; a desk for her laptop, a bed, two night stands, and two bean bags with a matching bathroom and small walk-in closet. Tenten's room was black with orange furniture; a desk for her laptop, a bed, two night stands, and a mini weapons maintenance center with a matching bathroom and walk-in closet. Karin's room was red with white furniture; a desk for her laptop, a bed, two night stands, and a giant pile of different stuffed animals she collected, with a matching bathroom and walk-in closet. Ino's room was purple with bright blue furniture; a desk for her laptop, a bed, two night stands, and a vanity, complete with three mirrors and various stands, with a matching bathroom and small walk-in closet. Hinata's room was beige with crème furniture; a desk for her laptop, a bed, two night stands, and an elaborately designed table (no doubt a priceless Hyuga heirloom) with pictures all over it, and a matching bathroom with a small walk-in closet. Sakura walked into her room slowly, she got the master bedroom, she found green walls, and black elegant furniture; a desk for her laptop, a bed, two night stands, a chest, a dresser, and shelves filled with books, pictures, weapons, tools and other knick knacks. She tossed her duffle bag near her slightly bigger closet, jumped onto her California King sized bed (specially imported, just like the rest of the California Kings in the house), turned her head towards the door to her slightly bigger bathroom, and inhaled deeply, _Tadaima…_

HPOV:

I walked up the stair and the five steps needed to get to Sakura's door and knocked.

"Enter." Came her muffled, distant voice, _she's been thinking, _as I entered I took a glance at her clock, it read 3:15 pm, _of coarse, the drive took an hour and a half, then the eating took about an hour and we've been lazing about so… _I stood there and watched her play with a stray strand of hair.

"Sakura-Chan, Anko-Chan want to clean up the Dragon Teahouse, we're letting Anko drive, so unless you want her to make us walk or something you need to get up so we can leave." She looked up at me, glared, sighed, and got up. We were all already dressed to work in shorts, simple tees, and sneakers. We rushed down the stairs and instead of using the door in the dining room that was embedded into the floor (like a trap door) and required ladder climbing (or jumping, depending on the person) instead we headed out the front door and saw that Anko had pulled up front for us (and that she had moved our cars into the garage). The Navy blue Escalade, pimped out with chrome accessories (Sakura liked to keep her cars looking pretty) shone in the afternoon sun and the sulking pinkette immediately brightened up at the sight and ran to the passenger side and climbed in, I went to the back and saw that the girls had pulled out the three extra seats in the back and currently were occupied with an energetic Karin and lethargic Ino. Next to me Tenten and Temari were arguing about whether giant iron old style fans would be good weapons or not [AN: wink wink] while in front of me Anko and Sakura were waiting for me to reply to a question I hadn't heard so I did the smartest thing I could think of and replied with

"Huh?" everyone in the truck stopped and looked at me weirdly, Temari spoke up,

"I think that blond you were ogling at the gas station rubbed off on you. I mean he seemed like a total idiot." I blushed while the others laughed in agreement.

"Shut up, guys. And let's go already, Anko-Chan, don't we have to be doing something right now?" with my reply Anko drove out of the gates and into town. _They are so not going to let the ogling thing go… _I prepared myself for the time ahead and sighed. The whole ride to The Dragon Teahouse was tense and filled with argument, over the name 'The Dragon Teahouse'. It was Karin, Ino, and Temari vs. Anko. Sakura and I were neutral, Karin, Ino and Temari's argument was with a name like The Dragon Teahouse we wouldn't get any customers and even if we did, they would all be 'geezers'. Anko retaliated with the fact that we were supposed to be keeping ourselves on the DL. After they argued the whole way and continued as we pulled cleaning supplies out of the truck, I decided to intervene, yet again,

"Why don't we name it Cherry blossom café?" they all looked at me and murmured in agreement and then looked at Sakura, who had remained quiet about it,

"Well I was thinking something along the lines of Porker's Café; since she's the coffee addict but yeah, Cherry blossom sounds good." It was meant to be a jab… at Ino _Oh, shit._

"What was that, Fore-"

"Sakura! Come help me get the door open, my hands are full."

"Coming, Anko!"

"Ino! Can you help with the rest of the supplies and close the lift gate, please?"

"Sure, Your Shyness." I sent her a glare as we followed Temari in. The Café was big, very spacious and had many (boarded up) windows; those were the first things Sakura and Anko attacked (they were claustrophobes), we immediately jumped in and when the light allowed us to see properly was when we saw (DUN, DUN, DUN) THE mess. It was horrible,

"Well since we need to make this place as green as possible," Sakura was an extreme environmentalist, even the house was green, we were even using green cleaning products,

"Temari and I will just-"they ran off with Sakura's precious tools, which were very expensive, very, very expensive. We looked at the mess, they would have to help out later because the mess would take forever, but by then it would be cleaner-ish (don't get me wrong they, and the rest of us, are all hard workers, but sometimes they were very lazy). All I knew was, that this was going to be a long night, and tomorrow was going to be a long day considering the fact we were going shopping with INO tomorrow.

Please review guys! I want to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right! Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3

DO NOT OWN… but I do appreciate reviews… let's face it guys/girls, everyone on are review whores… ;)

THE BOYS: NPOV:

The boys got home about the same time the girls did, give a few minutes or so, and when they did they parked their cars in the garage under Uchiha Manor (much like Haruno Manor) and piled into the black Navigator, that of coarse had all chrome accessories (Sasuke also like to keep his possessions, cleaned up) and drove off of the secluded foresty area, where the house was located, toward the mall. They mentally braced themselves for the fan girl filled establishment, they had no choice but to shop there, they couldn't shop online because it would compromise their privacy. Kakashi stopped at a traffic signal and gazed out the window, his,

"What the hell?" lured their attention to their right, they were well into town by now, about ten minutes from Konoha High, where they were seniors, near a previously abandoned coffee shop. There was a navy blue (chromed out) Escalade parked in the front, and through the (newly uncovered) windows they could see THE girls working but they noticed two were missing, Naruto spoke up,

"Why are Pinky and Pigtails on the roof?" they all looked through the rolled down windows to see "Pinky" and "Pigtails" working with different wires and panels on the roof.

"Temari, hand me my drill and could you hold down the panels for me, please." Temari stood up with an over exaggerated sigh,

"Shut up." The boys looked over at Sakura to see her putting the objects in her hands down carefully and straightening out her posture. By this time Kakashi had pulled into the lot. Sakura glared at Temari challengingly and while raising a dainty brow dared,

"Repeat that, Temi- Chan." The words flowed off her tongue like dark chocolate; sweet sounding but bitter. Temari flinched but stood her ground, _it's been a while since I had a good long fight… _"Shut. Up. Sakura." She enunciated. The boys watched from their spots near their truck. Sakura lunged at Temari with an outraged cry and Temari with a yelp of surprise tumbled backwards _shiiiittttt! _Onto the edge of the roof, her upper body hanging off the only thing holding her down being Sakura, who had pinned the lower half.

"What. Was. That… Temi-Chan."

"I love you, Saki?" Sakura tilted her head to the side as if asking 'and'. Temari glared at Sakura. She shrugged and made to get up, and therefore let Temari almost tumble to her death. Temari let out an unfitting-for-her scream,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My lowly existence is nothing compared to your great and sort of holy self. I bow to your awesomesauce self, pleaassee don't kill me, oh generous one!" she wailed. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru (especially Sasuke and Shikamaru), and Kakashi each raised a brow and had amused smirks plastered on each of their faces. Naruto, Kiba, and Suigetsu on the other hand were basically rolling around on the floor laughing. All the commotion drew the rest of the girls out the front doors. They gave confused glances toward the amused boys and then followed their gazes up to the roof. A shrill scream broke the sort of silence,

"SAKURA, TEMARI!" Sakura and Temari turned their attention to Anko slowly, _Oh shit… _both thought simultaneously. They knew, no matter who started it, both were going to get their asses whooped real nice and good. That was Anko's method of justice, always had been, both of them thought of the first time they had experienced that justice. Naturally they had been the example to the rest to behave. They shuddered and noticed Anko was making her way up the ladder,

"Wait till she's fully up and had just started to stand, then jump and book it to the truck, easiest way to dip and let Anko-Chan cool off, watch my feet." Sakura muttered to Temari, who barely nodded. Sakura quickly thanked Kami-sama that Anko had handed her the keys. Anko was almost up and both of them tensed,

"You know," Anko called menacingly,

"I'm gonna whoop you so damn hard, you'll never do something stupid again. I mean what don't you understand about a LOW profile!" she hissed the last part, and started to stand up. Sakura's feet turned and she jumped, a millisecond later so did Temari. Anko stared in surprise as the two flipped off the roof and landed right behind Sasuke and Shikamaru and proceeded to book it toward the truck. They got in, backed out, and dipped. Anko stayed up on the roof, a small smile on her face, she shook her head while thinking _I've taught them so well! _Her phone vibrated and played Down with the Sickness by Disturbed,

'Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, broken your servant I kneel.

(Will you give it to me?)

It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing, in me-'

"What?" she answered to the two laughing girls,

"We love you, Anko-Chan!" and hung up. She quickly transformed her expression to one of great annoyance, _hey! I have a rep to keep up! _, she jumped off the roof and stomped toward her "babies".

"Don't worry, they'll be back. And plus, I know where they live." She cackled and turned to the boys.

"May I help you?" Kakashi stepped forward; Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes while the rest stifled their laughter, except Shikamaru who muttered a quiet,

"Troublesome." Because that walk signified Kakashi's "charm" being turned on.

"We saw your friends fighting. We didn't want anyone getting hurt." He drawled. Anko deadpanned,

"We're good." The boys burst out laughing maniacally (yes, even Sasuke and Neji),

"You are the first to have turned Kakashi sown! Especially since he's using…THE voice!" Kiba yelled throwing his arm around Anko, who in turn pushed him away,

"Well, as you can see, we're all fine."

"Hn. Yes you are." The girls were the ones snickering now; there was a light blush on Anko's face, which went by unnoticed by all except Kakashi. Her brow was raised, _no one's had the balls to try and [snort] "sweet talk" me like that in a while…,_ Ino, for once,decided to help her out.

"Well now that Anko has been thoroughly flattered," _guess not, _she smirked at the glare Anko threw at her and continued,

"We need to get back to work cleaning this dump up, and we need to work out all the…"

"Kinks?" Hinata supplied

"Yeah, kinks so we can get this shithole running." She blew Hinata a kiss for her help and turned back to the boys, catching a certain K9 lover's eyes and giving him a flirty wink while no one was looking. Kiba smirked back at her sexily, cheering inwardly. Tenten and Karin on the other hand were being more open; they walked over to Neji, Suigetsu, and Naruto, dragging a shy Hinata with them.

"Hey! I'm Tenten, this is Karin, and this blushing ball of beautiful is Hinata!"

"Hn, Neji, Suigetsu, Naruto." Neji nodded to each respectively. Naruto seeing that Neji wasn't going to talk anymore took the job upon himself.

"Ha ha! Ignore the Tranny, we think that he and the Teme are both partially mute or it could just be the sticks up their ass! Ha!" Naruto laughed at his joke and a murderous aura surrounded Neji, who barely restrained himself.

"We haven't seen you around before, are you ladies new ta town?" Suigetsu asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that his purple eyes were trailing Karin's figure.

"We used to live here when we were younger but then had to leave when we were eight or nine, for… business." Karin replied staring Suigetsu down just as openly.

"I g-guess A-Anko-Chan just wanted us t-to graduate our senior year at… h-home." Hinata finally spoke, from behind Tenten who was smiling at Neji, and then blushed when she noticed Naruto staring at her.

"Yo, Tranny!" Neji broke his analyzing of the white eyed girl and turned toward Sasuke with a glare, who nodded toward his truck, and began walking toward him, and the truck, it was time to get to the mall.

The girls watched the boys get into their truck and they waved as they pulled away.

"You know, that Sasuke guy, and the other…"

"Shikamaru?" Karin questioned

"Yeah, Shikamaru, looked kinda… he he he, lonely, don't you guys think." Tenten suggested slyly, Anko beamed at Tenten's evility (evil+ability=evility),

"I think I just found the punishment they're both gonna get when they get back." And Anko being Anko, cackled.

Sakura and Temari couldn't stop laughing. They had just got away from Anko, after disobeying something she made clear needed to be followed. They were blasting Memories by David Guetta and head banging along with the adrenaline pumping song, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari were the major adrenaline junkies of the group, (the drinkers were Sakura, Anko, Tenten, and Karin. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura [again] danced the most). They were going 85 going onto 90 toward the closet electronics shop so they could buy a surround sound system, security items (alarms, motion sensors, cameras, etc.) and a WiFi hotspot. They stopped at a red light and to the right of them a car with two boys was gunning their engine at them. Sakura and Temari grinned at them and gunned their engine back; a challenge was something they never turned down. As soon as the light turned green the boys raced off and the girls, deliberately, went slowly, and when they saw the boys get arrogant and try to show off they sped up, passed them, and turned, racing to the plaza with the nearest Best Buy, _and was that a Game Stop? Hmm… _Sakura glanced at Temari and nodded toward the Game Stop, they both grinned.

After they bought all they needed from Best Buy, they left (getting hit on, almost groped many times, and having attempts of flattery thrown at them) and went to Game Stop. They ran straight to where they FELT the racing games would be and bought: Split Second, and Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (Split Second for the PS3 and NFS for the Xbox 360). Again after being hit on, by nerds this time and a pretty-ish one or so, they left satisfied and with a new task to complete: modify both games to accommodate at least eight players (they liked even numbers). They drove back more calmly and reached the Cherry blossom Café without getting lost… too badly. When they reached the café it was around six thirty and when they walked in only about a third of the mess was gone.

"Damn was there THAT much shit around. Fuck, well, Sak and I'll try to finish up the wirings and stuff ASAP, and we'll come out and help. The office was the first place you guys got clean, right?"

"Yeah, you might have to clean it up a bit more, since it probably won't meet the Forehead's mysophobic standards!" Sakura glared at Ino,

"Shut up, Pig."

"Well, anyway, we kinda wished you guys would have stayed…" Sakura snorted,

"Why, so Mother-Chan could rearrange our faces, in front of pretty people?"

"No, so that way, no one would have missed anyone."

"Aww, ya missed us, Piggy?" Temari cut in. Ino snorted, reinforcing her nickname,

"Of coarse not. But Sasuke and Shikamaru did…" then as Sakura and Temari gave her confused looks Tenten muttered to Hinata, who blushed, and Anko,

"Missed ogling their racks, that's what the little fuckers missed. Ha!" Both of the troublemakers flushed a bright red as realization hit them '_he missed me? Interesting…' 'Well… hehehe *smirksmirk*' _Sakura and Temari thought respectively. Then they rushed into their area of expertise. After about three hours they were both done and they joined their sister-like companions. After another four hours, after cleaning the place to Sakura's standards, now all they needed to do was bring in the furniture and supplies, tomorrow (Sunday) and then open up the day after (Monday, which was also the day they started school). They dragged themselves to the Escalade and let Sakura ('s insomniac self [all of them were insomniac-like people, but Sakura was the worst]) drive them home.

WITH THE BOYS:

"Hn, Uchiha. What's wrong, you look… lonely." Neji taunted, he was bored and since fighting with Naruto, Kiba, or Suigetsu would be too easy and Shikamaru and Kakashi would be TOO much work, he chose Sasuke. Sasuke glared back at him venomously and then smirked [AN: all sexy like and what not… sorry]

"At least I wasn't ogling…" he turned around and began walking out of the kitchen, toward the bags of clothes by the front door,

"By the way, shut up, Hyuga." When he heard the low growl he tensed, then turned at exactly the right time in order to counter Neji's lunge. While these two fought, all the others began making bets… In the end Shikamaru won $80, it was a tie…

Thanks for reading yet another chapter! Sorry it took so long guys, AP exams and a final for my AP class, and a whole bunch of homework from my other classes was really troublesome [lol]. Please review, I love to hear from you guys! It makes my day! Remember I don't own anything… MWAH! Review! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Insert standard disclaimer here ▼ ;)

Okay so my computer seems to like to screw up on me, sorry guys! I did get like two more reviews, but I would so appreciate more, even just a looking forward to more, or update soon will suffice at this point. But away from my author's angst, I hope you guys enjoy, and please remember to review!

WITH THE GIRLS: Karin:

Karin woke up with a massive pounding behind her eyes, dead center on her forehead. _Kami-sama. _She hated Sakura (Sakura didn't get hangover, apparently no Haruno womyn did, which explained Tsunade)… and hangovers. The sunlight filtering through the giant window in her room (she still hated Sakura, and should probably close the matching, heavy, red, and white curtains before she goes to bed at night) forced her to open her eyes, she fought and failed to keep in a groan of pain (did she mention she hated that pink-haired forehead bitch-who was like a sister to her?). She stared at the clock/dock beside her bed; _hmm 3 more minutes…Cat nap!_

[3 minutes later]

'I'm in the mood for loving, we'll be touching, we'll be hugging…'

She glared at the dock (that was currently playing one of her favorite songs) and reluctantly got up, letting the dock play her iPhone through the speakers throughout her room and bathroom (and closet). It was Monday morning; first day of school, and a bit more exciting, the opening of The Cherry Blossom Café. She walked into her closet got out her uniform; a white blouse, green and silver pleated skirt with a matching tie and then her accessories; her locket (a gift from Anko, that each of the girls had) which was silver with a red ruby in the middle and in an oval shape. She had a pair of black tights she wore under her tutu cut to quarter thigh length, and a pair of black high top converse on. After finishing her scrutiny of her outfit she walked into her bathroom, got into the shower and heaved a sigh _I hate Sakura… _

When Karin made her way downstairs into the kitchen (Sakura's iPhone blaring throughout the whole house now), everyone except Tenten was up. She could hear Anko yelling at Tenten to hurry up and Tenten yelling back, equally loud, to 'get the fuck out of her room'. All of the girls were wearing the uniform as well, with their own touches added to them, of course.

Sakura was wearing short-shorts under the mid-thigh length skirt (Karin knew this because all of the girls had decided what to wear the night they received their uniforms), her shirt's top two (out of five) buttons unbuttoned with a grey tank underneath. She was wearing her locket, that had a single emerald in the middle, her right arm filled with different bracelets and her ankle sporting five friendship bracelets and to complete her uniform her matching tie hung loosely around her neck and her sharpie'd grey low cut converse were in place. She sat on the counter devouring a tomato.

Hinata was wearing knee-length leggings and only had the top most button undone, her tie loosely hanging and hiding her white tank top's neckline, where her locket, that was adorned with an opal gemstone in the middle. Her right arm had two thick silver bangles that were engraved with the word 'Live' over and over again; her right ankle also had five friendship bracelets that were hidden in her purple high top converse. She was sitting on the stool closest to Sakura, staring at her, while eating an apple, as if she was stupid.

Ino was quietly sitting beside Hinata (obviously she hadn't had her coffee yet), wearing a purple tank underneath her blouse, which had the top two buttons undone, her matching purple (cut up like Karin's) tights were showing because her skirt had hiked up when she sat down. When she leaned over to rest her face on her palm (she probably had a hangover as well, Hinata and Temari, and Tenten probably did as well) her locket's amethyst stone gleamed in the sunlight from the (very big) windows and the expensive charm bracelet on her left arm jingled with each movement. Her purple, white, and black Vans flats gave everyone a view of the five friendship bracelets in her right ankle. She slumped forward onto the island and everyone heard a muffled groan of pain.

Temari's lavender tank top complemented her locket's lavender stone and the black fishnet tights she wore covered her five friendship bracelets. The tights went down to her classic black and orange Vans lace ups. Her right arm had a thick silver bracelet with a single fan charm hanging from it. When Karin heard stomping, she turned to look at the entrance to the kitchen to see Tenten, with her top two buttons undone and her neon green tank top showing, her locket's black gemstone gleaming, and the equally bright gleaming from her thick silver spiked bracelets on her right arm. Her ripped black knee length tights, exposed her five friendship bracelets and her neon green and black lightning print vans.

Anko, (the lucky bitch) was wearing a pair of dark wash skinnies, a white v-neck shirt with lips spray painted onto it in red and a pair of red high top converse. To complete her outfit the matching silver locket to the rest of the girls' sapphire stone rested on her chest, tying each of them together.

"Tenten, grab something quick. Karin! You haven't eaten either? Well grab something quick, dumbass! We need to go! LET'S GO! Sakura you're not driving!"

"But, you guys are all hang over-y and stuff! And that's unsafe." She nodded in a sage-like manner.

"Fine." _Anko must be really be out of it, if she's letting Sak win!_

"Haha! Into the truck!" the currently sane ones (everyone with a hangover) sweat dropped and silently asked Kami-sama to keep them safe. Karin was the last one out and she regretted it the moment she saw that the passenger seat was the closest seat open. She bit back a sob of horror, and had barely gotten in before Sakura hit the accelerator and sped out the gate.

WITH THE BOYS: NPOV:

When they pulled up to the lot of the café all of them winced and/or gasped in horror (depending on who was doing the action), the place was packed, and through the window they could see a group of their fan club leaders.

"Well boys, what do you want to do?"

"Hn, we're already here."

"Sure, that's why you wanna stay, so bad, Teme!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Hey! Te-!"

"Okay, boys, that's enough, let's get inside, so we can get in line." They walked in and almost every girl's attention was on them. Almost every girl's.

"To-go order number sixty three; Yuki!" came a shout from behind the counter where Tenten had just handed one of their fan clubs' leaders' her order. Somehow, by a miracle from Kami-sama, there was no line, even though the place was packed. Simultaneously, they all thought _wow; they must work fast… _though in different tones, and wordings.

"Wow, there's no line or anything! I like this place already!"

"Shut up, Mutt."

"Hey, asshole!"

"Hn, I'm gonna order."

"Hn, me too." Sasuke and Neji both walked ahead and the rest followed making jokes about how the two couldn't wait to see Tenten and Sakura, which the two ice cubes dismissed with eye rolls and snorts (even though on the inside they were partly agreeing with the idiots and then the other part was restraining themselves from beating the shit out of them).

NPOV:

The whole café was abuzz with excitement, especially the section of the roomy establishment that the boys' fan clubs had decided to occupy (yes Kakashi has a fan club, of high school girls, and yes he does ignore them just like the rest of the boys). On the other side of the café fan clubs for each of the girls were beginning to form as well (AN: hmm… [Sorry]). When Tenten looked up to take the next order, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Hi, may I take your order?" she asked slightly more cheerfully than her semi-cranky attitude from before (AN: Remember… hangover?), her small grin widened when she noticed how the fan clubs reacted jealously. _Hmm, I wonder… _Tenten's demeanor shifted from cheerful cashier to flirty waitress. She leaned on the counter and gave Neji a one over (she was him shudder at the… view.) and gave him a mischievous cat-like grin.

"Hey, I'm Tenten." She used her seducing-manipulating-smooth-like voice. One-seventh of the fan girls (and fan boys) erupted in angry/jealous chatter, when Neji returned the once over with a smirk and a,

"Hn, I know, Tenten." Making sure her name slid off his tongue perfectly.

"Ugh, no fun, actually you were supposed to keep the whole pretend-I-don't-know-you flirt act going so I could ask you to meet me in the bathroom in five minutes… but I got what I wanted." She nodded toward the fan clubs. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I've got a hangover, I've had to deal with," she spit out, "them," and nodded at the fan clubs, again, "and I have to work through first period today because it's my day to, let me have something." She completed with a wrinkled nose. "But, anyway, what do you really want to ord-"

"Panda, stop pissing of the whor- customers on-in the corner (AN: just incase you don't get it… whores… on a corner…) Sakura scolded coming back from serving a couple orders to the stay-in customers.

"But Sak. It's so fun!"

"Fine but if An-"

"Tenten, toilet duty for the next week, I don't need your bullshit." Anko called through the very big window/ opening behind her, handing Sakura the next order. Immediately Tenten's jaw dropped and she whipped her head in Anko's direction.

"But-"

"Two?" Anko questioned, Tenten grumpily turned back to the boys and put on a fake smile.

"What can I get you?" Sasuke pulled his attention away from Sakura, who happened to be leaning over the counter a bit away from him to retrieve the orders, and replied with a monotonous,

"Black coffee and a regular big muffin."

"You sure you didn't want any Saku- sugar with that, Asshole?" Suigetsu piped up from behind him, which caused everyone in the area minus Sasuke and Sakura, who hadn't heard, to laugh. He smacked Suigetsu over the head,

"Shut up." Neji stepped in and interrupted before Suigetsu could continue the fight waiting to happen. Sasuke turned around and watched Sakura hand out the orders.

"Same."

"Just black coffee." Was the only thing Kakashi said before reglueing his eyes to his phone.

"Ooh! I want some chocolate chip cookies, and coffee, with lotsa sugar in it, and a muffin!"

"Uhhh… same as Naruto but minus the lotsa sugar." Kiba spoke up less enthusiastically.

"Troublesome, a muffin, and coffee, and a cookie."

"Uhhhh, I want… the… uhhh… okay! I'll have a… green tea, and some of that onigiri."

Tenten rang it all up.

"If that will be all, $23.55. To-go or to-stay?" The boys all looked around at the café, there were spaces open a good distance from their fan girls but much too close to the new fan boys. Naruto decided to answer for them, (AN: they all had the same answer.),

"Stay, dattebayo!" the rest of them rolled their eyes and started walking away, Naruto turned to the others to see they had already went to get a table, then he realized, "you guys left me with the check! Aww you guys suck!" he pulled out his wallet and handed Tenten forty dollars.

"Your change is-."

"Keep it, for your tip jar or something." He began to walk away.

"Okay, now all we need to do is… get a tip jar." She turned to the window, "Hey Anko, we need a tip jar or something, ooh we should donate it to a charity or something… for pandas! Yeah we'll donate to panda-."

"Shut up, Tenten. We get it, you're gonna donate to pandas. Get the fuck back to work, there are more people." Came a snappy comment from Ino and Karin at the same time. Naruto sat down with the others and they started a… "conversation". Really they were just each in their own little worlds, once in a while throwing out a piece-of-shit comment about one of their teams; the boys were on the soccer, football, track, wrestling, lacrosse, and swim team. During this "conversation" they were staring down, or thinking about one of the girls. Every time Sakura, Tenten, or Ino would bend over to serve an order to a customer Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba's fists would clench. When Hinata had to step up to the register, and was forced to deal with more than a few perverts (usually one of the girls would have taken care of them, but…), low growls could be heard from the table. Shikamaru and Suigetsu were always on the ready, trying to catch glimpses of Temari and Karin. Since their order was the longest, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino had to deliver it. The boys all straightened up and began actually talking about practices,

"Hn, they don't even sting."

"Hn, too easy."

"I dunno, I don't need to hydrate as much, so…", Sakura and Tenten carried their freshly baked (with love) orders and Ino came behind them, a little bit slower because of the coffee Karin had just freshly brewed (with love, Karin and Ino were best at coffee related jobs), it was in complimentary (_For that day only, shannaro, we're not shittin' money!_ [Guess who?]) Cherry blossom Café travel mugs (which was Ino's idea, and then Karin added on suggesting that if they were brought back and reused the customer would be given 25% off their purchase [it answered Anko's prayer that the two have some sort of brain.] … then was backed up by Sakura's shout of SAVE THE EARTH, BITCHES!)

The booth seated eight, on one side sat Kakashi, who was next to the window, then Neji, and then Sasuke on the outside. Across from Kakashi sat Shikamaru, who was leaning against the window mutter 'troublesome' every now and then, then Kiba who was leaning all of this weight onto Suigetsu, who in turn was leaning away from him into Naruto who was threatening Kiba's dog Akamaru, who was chewing on his bright orange converse.

Sasuke let his eyes wander when Sakura leaned over in front of Sasuke to give Kiba his food, and then glared holes into Kiba's forehead and kicked him under the table when he caught him trying to look down her shirt. _Mutt's gonna die… and she goes to our school. _It took all his restraint to not smack her ass, and maybe… dragherassintoaclosetwithhim. Ino and Tenten passed out the rest of the food, in the middle of Ino putting down the coffees, Sakura's phone rang, 'Excuse my charisma, vodka with a spritzer swagger down pat, call my shit Patricia Young Money militia, and I am the commissioner you don't want start Weezy, 'cause the F is for Finisher, so misunderstood-'

"Yeah?" she walked out the front door. "Okay, we'll be by- oh you want us now? Okay… okay." She walked back inside, the whole table watching her curiously, her whole demeanor had changed, and she was skipping to the counter. "Hey, Anko! Tsunade wants us to come early so she can lecture us and what not! We're leaving!"

"Fine, go!" she went to the back where the other girls were and threw her apron onto the rack and ran outside, "I'm driving!" Karin followed closely behind,

"I call not shot gun." She muttered a 'crazy bitch' as Sakura jumped into the truck, Tenten, being the bravest took shot gun and turned up the music as they pulled out.

The boys scarfed down their food, threw away their trash, and began walking out to their truck as quickly and coolly as possible, sipping their coffee every once in a while to amp up their "coolness". Kakashi looked back at Anko before fully stepping out of the front door, she was bending over, and when she got up and caught him staring she winked before turning back to her task. They piled into Sasuke's truck, and drove off at a speed a bit more controlled than Sakura's (not really, since Sasuke had won the little fight between him and Kiba [who was a good three inches taller]).

Sakura managed to cut the ten minute drive from the café to the school to a staggering six minutes. She parked relatively near the imposing multi-buildinged little community, (which conveniently had a giant map in the front courtyard thing). As they stepped onto the sidewalk they all heaved a sigh, right before Sakura opened the door to the office, she voiced all of their thoughts and muttered a, "Troublesome…"

Okay! So I'm finally done! You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to complete this chapter! But I have finally gotten most of the plot outline down on paper and… it should be easier for me to write… unless my writer's block decides to come back… which would suck. But anyway! You guys should all review this time and you know… give me some feed back! Thanks, for giving me the time of day!

_Love,_

_Crowlady XP_


	5. SCHEDULES

OHMYGOSH! This is not a completely useless update; these are their schedules, and stuff, some MISC info as well. The next chapter should be coming though!

SCHEDULES TIME

8:30: 1st period NONE

9:30: 2nd period

10:30: 3rd period

11:30: 4th period LUNCH

12:30: 5th period

1:30: 6th period

2:30: 7th period NONE

5:30-8:30: PRACTICE

Sakura

Work

AP Bio

AP English

LUNCH

AP Calculus

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

Tenten

Work

AP Business

AP English

LUNCH

AP STAT

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

Ino

Work

AP Art

AP English

LUNCH

AP STAT

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

Karin

Work

AP Bio

AP English

LUNCH

AP STAT

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

Hinata

Work

AP Art

AP English

LUNCH

AP Calculus

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

Temari

Work

AP Business

AP English

LUNCH

AP Calculus

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

Sasuke

NONE

AP Business

AP English

LUNCH

AP Calculus

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

Neji

NONE

AP Business

AP English

LUNCH

AP Calculus

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

Kiba

NONE

AP Bio

AP English

LUNCH

AP STAT

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

Suigetsu

NONE

AP Art

AP English

LUNCH

AP STAT

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

Naruto

NONE

AP Art

AP English

LUNCH

AP STAT

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

Shikamaru

NONE

AP Bio

AP English

LUNCH

AP Calculus

Study Hall

NONE

Practice

GIRLS:

Monday: Track: Sasori-sensei

Tuesday: Softball: Zetsu-sensei

Wednesday: Wrestling: Hidan-sensei

Thursday: Soccer: Anko

Friday: Swim: Nagato-sensei

Saturday: Conditioning: Anko

Sunday: Conditioning: Anko

Girls work 1st and 7th period, practice at 5:30 PM to 8:30 PM. Conditioning on Saturday and Sunday 5:00 AM to 8:30 AM, store opens at 9:00 AM. Saturday and Sunday girls work at café but at 8:00 PM go to Akatsuki to set up and prepare until 9:00 PM when doors open.

BOYS:

Monday: Track: Sasori-sensei

Tuesday: Football: Kakashi

Wednesday: Wrestling: Hidan

Thursday: Soccer: Tobi-sensei

Friday: Swim: Kisame-sensei

Saturday: Lacrosse: Asuma-sensei

Sunday: Conditioning: Kakashi

Sunday conditioning 5:00 AM to 8:30 AM free time is working the gas stations around town.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay so this chapter came a bit easier, but I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get many reviews. Remember guys every review counts, even if it is just a simple 'please update', and if you don't like something or don't think its right, don't hesitate to tell me… in a nice, polite, and civilized manner. Thanks, if you're still reading though, reviews help!

Remember I DO NOT own Naruto!

GPOV:

Tsunade's office was the epitome of clean; blemishless carpet, sparkling windows, perfectly aligned chairs, desk… a complete mess (well almost epitome). Her desk was littered with over-flowing files, which some they recognized to be their own and a certain group of boys, and empty sake bottles and shot glasses. Tsunade herself was a completely different story; dressed in a black pencil skirt that went a bit farther than mid-thigh with a (tight) white dress shirt with the school's insignia on it and a matching black blazer complete with silver buttons and the school's insignia, a flame with a leaf in it. [AN: I'm not that creative with things like this… ] She was the picture of a calm and authoritive figure, but they knew her better.

"Hello, Ladies," she eyed each of them in a predatorial/ motherly analyzing manner and gestured to the couch and the two chairs in front of her desk, "have a seat," she stood up, "but first COME GIVE AUNT TSUNADE A HUG!" Sakura ran behind the desk and literally jumped on the womyn.

"I've missed you soso much Baa-Chan!" she eased her grip by a centimeter. "I see the board's no-alcohol policy has no effect on you!" she finished with a nod toward the bottles on her desk with an almost carefree laugh.

"Screw the board! They know they won't find a better principal than me! Who else will keep these little runts in line!" the fifty-but-looked-like-thirty five-year-old exclaimed.

"But who's at the hospital then, Tsunade-san?" asked Hinata the last one to give her a hug.

"I go down and leave Shizune in charge here at least twice a week and on Saturdays." Shizune, a medium-height, black haired, hard working 23 year old, walked in, she was Tsunade's late fiancé's niece. Tsunade took her in because she had no one else to go to, she earned her keep as Tsunade's assistant. She gave them a beautiful smile and opened her arms just in time to embrace Sakura and her shout of,

"Shizune-nee-chan!" with a laugh, and then a groan as the rest of the girls came and dog piled onto her. As she got up, she fixed her black blazer and pencil skirt (all the womyn teachers, except for P.E., wore a black blazer, white dress shirt, and black pencil skirt; their blazers were customized with their names.).

"We have some trouble makers Tsunade-san, they are in the waiting area, I'll send them in on your command." She turned to the girls. "It was nice seeing you but I have to watch them, maybe we can do something on the weekend? Call me!" with that she left the girls with Tsunade, who began lecturing about 'being good little girls' and how they shouldn't involve themselves in 'stupid tomfoolery' [AN: I really just wanted to used the word tomfoolery…] while they were there.

THE BOYS:

When they pulled up, most of their fan girls were already there and crowded around their usual parking spot, in the row closest to the fields. Kakashi disappeared as soon as the boys got out of the truck and so they were left to push through the desperate girls and get to a quiet spot. Each of them shoved girls off of them as they entered the (better than most) cafeteria.

"Dude, I am so bored!" Naruto complained as they sat down at a table in a corner near a window.

"Right! Man, we have at least an hour or so before 2nd period starts, it's only…" Kiba pulled out his phone and then continued his rant. "8:17... dude!" Kiba shouted after a short pause, he had thought of something they could do, "Let's…"

"And last but not least, your identity…" she paused a moment to think, "is like… your virginity. Yes, you don't just give it out to just anybody, right?" the girls stared at Tsunade with incredulous expressions.

"That's really-"

"All you could think of?" Karin finished for Ino.

"Wow, then I guess we had better keep Karin locked in a closet or something because I know she's given her virginity to at least five different guys! HA!" Temari finished laughing maniacally.

"Hey!"

"Temari! Stop being so mean! You forgot about Ino! HA HA!" Sakura and Tenten cut in at the same time, they pounded fists. Tsunade stepped in before Ino and Karin could respond,

"Well anyway, here are your schedules and… oh! I almost forgot," she pulled out six blazers from her coat closet, "when Anko had your stuff picked up the idiots forgot these. Your vests are hung inside of the blazer, wearing them is usually mandatory, unless it's 100 outside." She handed them each a hanger, " the symbols on your dress shirts, vests, and blazers represents the senior class. Now that you have everything… GET OUT!" the girls winced at her volume and quickly filed out into the waiting room. What they saw there sent them into hysterical laughter. Sitting in the waiting room chairs were six soaking wet boys each of them wearing a super cute pout on their face. Sakura stumbled over to Sasuke as the office door opened. She put a hand on his knee while trying to stifle her laughter by bending over a bit,

"Aww, did someone forget how to use a urinal?" she broke down laughing supporting herself on his knees.

"You know honey, you're supposed to sit on the toilet, not IN it!" Tenten collapsed to her knees as well using his legs for support and laughed even harder when she saw his faint blush. The rest of the girls collapsed against each other, laughing much too hard to mock them personally. It took about ten minutes for them to calm down, and when they did, they were each flushed and had tears running down their faces.

"Well! Now that, that's taken care of… wegottago!" Ino rushed off with the others behind her before the boys could reply. When the girls did slow down they found themselves in the right courtyard behind the main building sitting in the shade of a very tall (and climbable, as Tenten and Sakura so kindly pointed out 'OH SHIT! WE SHOULD CLIMB THIS MOTHAFU-' and then were silenced by a shout of 'Language!' from Hinata) tree in the middle, on the grass.

"Soo guys, schedules?" Temari broke the awkward silence, and so the recitations began… [AN: check last update ]

"Yes! At least we have some classes, lunch, and practice together!" shouted Temari

"And at least we are not completely alone in any of our classes." Hinata supplied quietly.

"But that means we'll have to be extra careful, D-L remember?" Sakura advised and they all nodded in agreement, then chose to spend the rest of the time chatting animatedly.

Sakura and Karin were walking to their first class on the first floor in room 5, AP Bio.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so excited, notes, exams, and shit we already know!" Karin bit out sarcastically.

"Dude…" Sakura trailed off seeing two very sluttily dressed girls and four more behind them standing in their way. "Yes?" Sakura gave them her intimidating signature 'better-than-thou' look. They sneered at her,

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun. Pink-haired whores, aren't his type."

"Yeah!" the other one spoke up, " Suigetsu-kun hates the color red, especially on prostitutes." Karin's face contorted to a 'WTF' look.

"Bitch, I'm not even wearing red for your information, so BACK THE FUCK UP and shove that shit straight up!" there was a silence.

"Your eyes AND your hair is red…dumbass" Sakura supplied before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, well, shove it anyway!" All the girls were dumbfounded as Karin and Sakura skipped past them, Sakura shouting a,

"Later, bitches!" behind them.

Tenten and Temari were in a similar situation on the next story, except Tenten, being Tenten… and cranky in the morning was getting tense which always lead to violence if not nipped in the bud.

"Okay, bitch, LSITEN UP. I'll screw ANYONE I feel like, you have NO business trynta tell ME, ALL THIS BULLSHIT! I did NOT wake up at such UN-FUCKING-GODLY HOURS OF THE DAY TO HEAR YOU SHIT OUT YA MOUTH! I woke up to hear my AP Business teacher bullshit on shit I already know… and OTHER BITCH BETTER NOT TALK TO TEMARI LIKE THAT… BITCH!" she stomped through the line of four behind the main two pushing them away with a smirking Temari behind her, who left the sluts with a,

"Bitches~."

Of coarse, on the third floor, dear and innocent Hinata-chan and Ino were dealing with as Ino put it, 'slutt-ass-bitches-that-need-to-get-a-life-and-stop-disgracing-the-female-gender'.

"Okay, slutt-ass-bitches-that-need-to-get-a-life-and-stop-disgracing-the-female-gender, shut up and move, we non-slutty-honeys-that-need-ta-get-money-and-don't-disgrace-the-female-gender need to go and make ART with Deidara-sensei!" she finished off with anime tears, and being dragged away by Hinata who politely said,

"Excuse us, bitches." And walked/dragged Ino to AP Art.

As each of them sat in class and watched the boys walk into their class (still soaking a bit) (Kiba & Shikamaru = AP Bio, Sasuke &Neji = AP Business, Naruto & Suigetsu = AP Art) Sakura texted each of them first…

From: Pink-haired GODDESS! (SHANNARO!)

To: BeachBLONDE, HOTn'Blonde-ville, KNIVESAREPRETTY, SEXYredINtheHOOD, HERSHYNESS

'LOL, record, haters nd it's not evn lunch! BTW Akatsuki tonite, we need to check it out.'

From: BeachBLONDE

To: HOTn'Blonde-ville, KNIVESAREPRETTY, SEXYredINtheHOOD, HERSHYNESS, Pink-haired GODDESS!

'You know how we do! LOL kk! ;)'

From: HERSHYNESS

To: BeachBLONDE, HOTn'Blonde-ville, KNIVESAREPRETTY, SEXYredINtheHOOD, Pink-haired GODDESS!

[Sigh] ;)

AN: I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in so long! A special thanks to filipinochick for kicking my ass into gear, please don't hesitate to remind me (nicely) that I should update!

_Love,_

_Crowlady_


	7. Chapter 6

I do love it when my readers review; you guys should do so, even if it is just to remind me to hurry the hell up. : D AND I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had almost finished typing up the chapter when I was dragged into visiting family friends, and then with finals, I didn't get the chance to finish! Feel free to enjoy, though!

Tenten POV:

_Ugh, this class is so, so… ugh I can't even find words to describe this piece of shit… Good thing it's Friday already, I- hmm is that Neji's sexy self? Staring me~ down? _I licked my lips and stretched out my back a little, all the while watching as he tensed from the corner of my eye. _This is gonna b- _I felt a sharp pain in my side, and saw Temari retracting her arm from the nudge (hitslamabuse) she just gave me along with a glare-smirk combination that said, 'I see what you're doing and you better stop even though it's HILARIOUS'. I just lifted my shoulder in a half-shrug, leaned back in my chair comfortably and let my inner thoughts about sexy brunettes _coughnejicough _ consume me. _Hmm, I wonder if he has a six pack… OR AN EIGHT PACK! OH SHIT THAT WOULD BE SOO HOT! I wonder if he'd let me wash his hair? OMYKAMI-SAMA I BET IT'S HELLA SOFT AND EVERYTH-_

"Ms. Tenten?" I jerked upright in her chair and stared at Itachi-Sensei with a deer in the headlights face.

"Uhh, pardon?" she attempted to compose herself, it didn't work.

"The question, Tenten." He reclined against the side of his desk, his beautiful muscled body completely available to her view, in the background she heard snickering from next to her. "Temari, since you seemed to be paying more attention than your friend could you answer my question?"

"Of coarse, Sensei! We're from Ame. We actually lived very close by the industrial strip, and our guardian made sure to educate us very thoroughly."

"Thank you, Temari." He turned back to his lecture after giving me a pay-more-attention look.

"Hey, come on Tenny! Don't make yourself look like an idiot! I know you heard that!" Temari whisper-yelled at me.

"It's not my fault, I had the answer, HE'S JUST SO HOT!" the whole class, including Itachi-Sensei, turned toward me, Temari fell on the floor laughing, and I felt my face heat up. "Uhh, I mean… um… never mind." Before I turned my head to my notes, I saw Sensei's smirk smooth out as he settled down the now laughing class (well in Sasuke's case dark chuckling, Neji on the other hand was clenching his fist and glaring at Itachi). Temari sat down in her seat, still chuckling, I saw her glance in Neji and Sasuke's direction and smirk.

"Hey, at least, we know Neji likes you."

"What? Why? I mean, uh, really?" my voice filled with hope I tried to shove down.

"Look at him. He's totally jealous because you called Itachi-Sensei hot but not him."

"Calm down, Temari. Pay attention, we'll discuss this later." Itachi-Sensei was looking at us out of the corner of his eye and it was making me uncomfortable. With a last glance at Neji's clenched fist, I turned back to Itachi-Sensei…

_Ugh, at least it's Friday…_

NPOV: AP ENGLISH:

Third period and the class was antsy for lunch to begin… well that was the girls, the boys were antsy all the time, considering Konan-sensei was their teacher this period. "Okay, you guys are obviously not listening to me." The afore mentioned sensei sighed in exasperation. "Here's a quick little vocabulary and grammar exercise and after that the rest of the," she glanced at the clock," twenty minute period to yourselves." Everyone got to work immediately and finished within five minutes and was laughing and joking with his or her friends.

"So where do you wanna get lunch for Sak?" Tenten asked. The six girls were sitting around Sakura and Tenten's desks near the windows.

"Well, I bet if we go to the café I could just make something beautifully delicious for us instead of the crap shit I'm sure they serve here."

"Well, the food-if it can even be called that-, they serve here is pretty crappy-"

"Actually, it's hella crappy! We should all just go get Ramen instead!" Naruto cut off Kiba, and earned a few raised brows from the girls as the boys that were sitting around Sasuke and Neji's desks in front of them.

"What makes you think we want to go anywhere with you?" Karin drawled out. Ino and Temari nudged her from either side.

"What our beautiful, but some times stupii best friend means is that, 'why would we go with you to get Ramen, when Sakura here can cook better than any person within a ten mile radius of the earth?" Both Ino and Temari "explained" at the same time.

"Oh? Can she? Sasuke's challenged as he stared straight into Sakura's eyes with a raised brow and an amused smirk. Unfortunately, the "main" fangirls (as the girls had dubbed them) were in this class as well and Sasuke's piped up after him.

"Yeah, can she? Because I don't think that pink-haired sluts can do anything but open either their mouths or their legs, maybe even at the same time." Ami Watanabe, her nasally voice assaulted everyone in the classes' ears. Konan sat at her desk with an amused look in her eyes and watched as Sakura got up, walked over to Sasuke, leaned in to get eye level with him, her eyes glinting with excitement, amusement. mischief, and determination, " I guess you'll just have to find out, huh, sunshine?", she straightened out and looked at Ami with amusement and some disgust. "Is that what you've been thinking about all this time you're been 'glaring' at me? Sick, perverted fantasies about me and whomever was as unfortunate as me to end up in your little nasty-fest doing," she wrinkled her nose, "that." And spit out 'that'. She continued over to Konan- sensei, "May I leave?" Konan nodded her head at the door and went to typing an email on her computer as Sakura walked out the door, closely followed by the other five girls who were mugging Ami for coming at Sakura '_all sideways and shit' _as the girls put in their inner rants, and yelling at the boys to, 'meet them at the café ASAP!'

IN THE CAR, WITH THE GIRLS: SAKURA POV:

"Wow, Sak, what was that? That 'I'm sexy and I know it, bitch don't mess around with me' thang! It was so hot!"

"Well, I couldn't just let him challenge me like that! Even though they practically scammed us for free food. Plus, the whole lean in his face thing totally pissed off the hoebag. I mean did you see her ace? It was great!" I replied to Temari.

"Sakura, are you sure tying to piss her off so blatantly isn't bad for our cover?" I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Sasuke in his truck behind her and then at Hinata.

"Well, she just blatantly insulted me, I passively defended myself to establish that I ain't no pushover. I'm not going to instigate anything, what she decides to do next will determine everything." I explained with a smirk I couldn't repress.

"Sakura, you know how she's going to react and you're even anticipating it! You want her to react!" Hinata put in.

"No, I-"

"Yes, you do! It's all over your face!"

"Hina-"

"No, Sakura!" Hinata's face was red, and filled to the brim with anxiety, while panting heavily in the backseat. I sighed, _shit, she's right… _

"Fine, Hina. Hey, come on, Hina look at me, I'm being honest. I promise, nothing but self-defense. I won't instigate anything, I won't start it either." I glanced back in the mirror as I parked my truck in front of the café. I got out and caught Hinata by the arm. "I promise." I looked her in the eyes and grinned. She shot into my arms like a bullet, latching onto my neck tightly,

"I just don't want you or anyone to get hurt or draw attention! You have to be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I got her off of me, "mom." I booked it into the café's kitchen and heard her yell,

"I'll hurt you, Haruno!" and chuckled before getting down to business, _I have an asshole to impress._

20 MINUTES LATER:

"Done." I took a deep breath and picked up the last of the food; I had made cookies, sushi, noodles, rice, and stir-fry, all at the same time. _Good enough… _I rolled the cart out into the corner of the café near the front windows where extra tables and chairs had been pulled up so everyone could sit, _including the bitch crew! Yay! And I just promised Hina too! _There was a seat open for me next to Sasuke, across from him sat… _uhh. What's her face, yeah _What's her face trying (trying being the keyword here) to show off her (stuffed) B-cup boobs. I went to the end of the table and began sliding the food down, everyone waited until I was seated, "Let's dig in." everyone began to fill plates in a civilized manner, _good thing too, because if they would have acted like barbarians I would have had to slap a bitch! Cha! _I watched as everyone's faces, including the resident ice cubes' faces melted into pleasure, satisfied I turned to my own plate and began, making sure to acknowledge the various shouts and comments of appreciation with a smirk. Once I was done, I gathered the dishes and took them to the back, handing a twenty to one of the employees so she would do the extra dishes and headed back out to see everyone standing outside waiting for me in the parking lot. "Well?" I asked as I stood next to Tenten and looked straight at Sasuke. He mirrored my smirk,

"Hn." _Don't twitch, don't twitch, don't- DAMN IT! _My left eye twitched,

"What?" I fought hard to keep the extra venom out of my voice, and saw everyone shudder. _I promised, I promised. _My eyes narrowed and I glared, HARD at what's her face, who began cackling, and her friends joining in nervously. My eye twitched faster as they progressed. " You. Are. Such. An. Asshole!" I ended with a high pitched sigh. I whirled around and very gracefully stomped back to my truck. Right as I grabbed the handle a strong hand on my right arm turned me around (_before I could kick its ass, cha!) _and lightly pushed me against the truck effectively pinning me. _Oh hell… _ I looked up into Sasuke's face and my anger melted as he leaned closer and my breath hitched when he whispered in my ear,

" Your cooking was delicious." _Oh Kami he's so fine… _ I sighed and immediately pulled myself together as he pulled away,

"That was a much better answer, you may just be blessed with a taste of my delicious cooking again." Smirking I turned to get into my truck and in a voice only I could hear he said,

"I hope that's not the only thing I get to taste." The girls had already loaded in, and stared questioningly at my blushing face. Before I left the lot, our eyes locked in a steamy embrace, and I drove off with Bei Maejor's lyric left hanging in the air…

'I told you, not to stare at me like that when I'm performing,

I-i-i-Iiah I told you, that, that's gonna make us, ah, ah

'Til the early morning, just a warning,

It's gonna get you in trouble…'

Sorry, again! I really, really wanted to have this up two weeks ago, but it just didn't work out! I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. And if it consoles any of you, I am already working on the 7th chapter, and I'm pretty sure I know where it's going.

Love,

_Crowlady _


	8. Chapter 7

DISLAIMING ALL THINGS THAT ARE NOT MINE…NOW!

Onward to the chapter loyal followers! ;D

NORMAL POV:

The rest of the week went by pretty much uneventfully, other than the steamy stares, grudging glares, and the lunch meetings (dates) that were becoming increasingly common between the boys and girls… and their fanclubs trailing not far behind. Thursday afternoon in the sixth period study hall was moving much too sluggishly for the students that were hurriedly trying to finish off homework and get ahead because of certain news that had been traveling throughout Konoha's younger population.

Ino POV:

"Hey ladies, is it just me or has everyone caught our 'get-that-piece-of-shit-homework-done-before-school-ends' fever?"

"Yeah, usually everyone is… sleeping or something considering Kakashi, Anko, and Gai are usually discussing the teams and don't notice." Temari replied, the six of them had gotten long-term homework assignments the day before from all their teachers, that they had finished and freed them up until Monday.

"Nope! They haven't caught your nerd fever," six glares were directed at Naruto, which he twitched at but continued, "they're actually trying to get it done for the big drift tournament that's starting tonight and continuing through the weekend and ending Sunday, every night people are eliminated until there are only four left Sunday. And, and, and, there's a party every night to celebrate the winners!" Sakura and Tenten met eyes and smirked,

"That sounds fun Naruto. So where does this drift thing start?" Tenten asked him in a mischievous voice. Hinata glared at Naruto as if daring him to speak.

"At the trail entrance to the forest north of Konoha." Kiba piped up when Naruto didn't speak. Hinata turned her glare onto him as he hid behind me to try and escape.

"We should go!" Karin put in from beside me.

"Right! Think of all the hot guys!" I agreed with her, "so, can you guys explain what's happening?"

"Well," Shikamaru finally spoke up, "today, is a kind of like an audition, first 50 racers to cross the finish line are in. Tomorrow night, Friday, is the first twenty five and a party afterward, Saturday night is going to be the first ten and more partying, Sunday, the final day is going to be the first four, first prize gets $1 Million, second gets $50,000, third gets $20,000, and last only gets $10,000."

"Wow, that sounds pretty fun… to watch! But are the races going to be at the same track every time? How would the drivers know where to go?"

"What's with all the questions, Tenten?" Neji asked with a raised a brow.

"Uhh, I guess I'm just curious, I don't know." She replied 'innocently'.

"Well, tonight's is at the North Gate through the forest and then back, Friday's is at the West Gate through sand and some water, basically at the beach, Saturday's is at the East Gate, dirt and sand dunes, mostly, and Sunday's will be through the city and into the mountains where the party will be, that one they will specially announce on Saturday after that race. But I don't see the point of you knowing, considering you're not going to race." Neji replied

"Yeah, we can't race. Haha." Tenten laughed nervously.

"Hn. You probably can't." Sasuke shot at Tenten, the rest of the boys agreed and walked away as the bell rang leaving most of us seething.

"Well ladies, we can deal with the assholes tonight and over the weekend but right now we have to head to the café and then come back here for practice. So let's put this out of our minds-" Temari broke through the seething until Sakura cut her off,

"For now…" she got up with her stuff and left us to catch up. _I wonder…_

NPOV:

The girls had just got to the café and were hurrying in; their seething had made them a few minutes late.

"Oh My Kami! Anko's gonna bitch when she sees we clocked in late!"

"Calm down Hinata! It's only five minutes, and plus the assholes haven't got here yet so it's not even that crowded." Temari reassured as Sakura snorted,

"Well they just pulled up, with a whole pilgrimage worth of cars behind them, so we had better get moving or we're going to get behind." As the reality of what she said and the noise all their fans were making set in, all of the girls except Sakura, who already had her apron on and was coming from the back after getting the treats the shift before them had put in the oven to put in the front, jumped into action and hurriedly began to shove their aprons on and get down to business. As the line progressed, The Boys and their main fangirls were up. The girls (whores) were hanging off of them and as they began to order Hinata caught some of wheat Sayuri whispered, I what sounded like a horrible excuse for a seductive voice,

"We can meet at my place before going to the race, to make sure you're," she rubbed Naruto's chest, "all warmed up." Hinata went back to taking Kiba's order as he finally decided what he wanted and tried her hardest to keep her face straight when Naruto and Sayuri stepped up to order.

"Yeah, we'll have a Carmel Mocha, hot chocolate," he looked at Sayuri and she nodded to him, "with whipped cream and two chocolate chip cookies." He stepped away allowing Neji, the last one to order for himself and Yuki and pay. As all of them walked over to a table, none glanced back to see Hinata glaring at their backs but Tenten, Karin, and Ino who were coming back toward the counter to pick up more orders did.

"Fill us in later, Hina."

"Yeah, the assholes won't get away with it."

"My knives are at your disposal." Ino, Karin and Tenten tried to console her.

"Wait, what happened?" Temari came out of the kitchen.

"I'll fill you guys in later. We should probably get back to work, and tell Sakura to stop dancing like a stripper the customers are starting to drool everywhere and I'm not cleaning that." Sakura stuck her head out of the kitchen door,

"I prefer the term exotic dancer, no need to be a grouch because I got the last vitamin water before you did." She sang to the music in the background, "and yeah! Get back to work! I have most the orders ready and their getting cold… and/or warm!" her face morphed into a mischievous grin, "or Imma tell Anko~" and she quickly went back into the kitchen as the girls ran to do their job, that is until Tenten, Ino, and Karin realized that they would be the ones who had to wait on the boys' table, so they began to drag their feet as much as possible. Finally, they had no choice but to grab the trays laden with THEIR order and with Tenten in the lead they began to make their way over. They were the loudest table in the café and all three of the girls thanked Kami that they could just deliver the order and move on without being noticed. Each of the put down the orders as quickly as possible, Tenten being the last one carefully finished and was about to turn and leave when suddenly Yuki got up from beside her with her drink (AN: It's cold.) turned to Tenten and spilled the drink on her shirt. The bun-haired girl took a deep breath and much to the surprise of everyone, including Sakura who had come out of the kitchen (just in case things got ugly), she faced Yuki with a smirk.

"Enjoy yourself?" she asked Yuki with a raised brow.

"Yes…" she looked uncertain after she answered, Tenten's smirk widened,

"Congrats, but next time you want a peek just ask." With that Tenten pulled her shirt over her head and handed it to Yuki, in the background you could hear Sakura yelling,

"Wooh! Take it OFF!" and then Ino with a,

"Wait! Let me get my wallet!" while the other girls were laughing and the rest of the café erupted in cheers and wolf whistles. The wink Tenten gave her as she walked away seemed to knock Yuki back into reality; she stopped flapping her mouth like a fish and sat back down at the now dead silent table. Tenten walked into the kitchen to 5 laughing best friends and a very unhappy Anko.

"I really thought we got past this undressing in public issue after you turned six?" she broke down laughing, "but that was pretty damn funny, though!"

WITH THE BOYS: NARUTOPOV:

"Hey guys…" After the girls had all disappeared into the kitchen,

"What just happened, and why were they so mean to us?" I looked around as a slight panic began to set in _What if Hinata-chan doesn't like me anymore? _I looked around the table and saw 'duh' looks and confused looks that came from the girls. My so-called "best friend" Sasuke was glaring at me to shut up. So I did the only smart thing that came to mind, I turned to Kiba and called him a little bitch, restarting our argument from before.

NORMALPOV:

After the boys and their "dates" had finished up, the boys headed back to the school for practice. Today was Thursday so they geared up for soccer with the rest of the team and headed out onto the field where Kakashi was waiting for them, practices were one of the very (very) few things Kakashi wasn't late for.

"Take a warm up lap then come back and stretch." And with that the team took off at a jogging pace around the huge field. Naruto was the one that restarted the conversation.

"So, um, anyone wanna explain what went down earlier?" It was Kiba that spoke up,

"Dude, we've been giving Ino and the girls all this attention and suddenly we show up at their café with girls they hate, What do you think we were doing?"

"Uhh…" This time Shikamaru spoke up,

"Naruto, think of it as an experiment. We stimulated them in a certain way, expecting to get certain reactions that we sort of got. Basically, we were trying to see if they would get jealous, you troublesome knucklehead."

"Ohhh, but what if instead of getting jealous, they were hurt instead! Did you see Hinata-chan's face? Oh my KAMI-SAMA! She hates me!" by now they were doing stretches and the rest of the team was sending them weird looks, which were quickly dispelled when Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba began glaring at them.

"Shut up, Naruto. You'll have plenty of time to get Hinata back. From what we know they're planning on going to the tournament. Which means we can win them and the races." Kiba scolded. With that said Kakashi as if knowing their conversation was finished blew his whistle and they started their drills.

2 HOURS LATER:

The boys were all gathered near Kakashi as they prepared for their daily shirts and skins scrimmage. They were usually separated with Sasuke and Neji always being captains. Just as they were about to start the game, the speakers on the field exploded with David Guetta's Memories and the girls' soccer teams walked out onto the field with Anko and her brood in the lead.

"Kakashi." By now he had walked over with his boys in tow to meet her halfway, "We need this field." All Kakashi could do was raise an eyebrow at the demand before recovering.

"So do we." They had a glare down before both sighed at the same time. "But we could always compromise and half it up…" Kakashi relented.

"Fine, we'll take the half away from the road."

"Okay." The boys however didn't hear a word of their conversation. They were much too busy staring at the short soccer shorts and various wife beaters and sports bras the girls were wearing whereas Hinata, Karin, and Sakura were a bit more subtle in their observations of Naruto, Sasuke, and Suigetsu's bare chests and managed to pay attention to the conversation as well.

"Cool, just pretend we're not even here." Sakura smirked and then promptly turned around and began barking orders at the team under Anko's watchful eye. "Drop your bags and get to the 5 laps around the track you were supposed to have done HOURS ago ladies!" she paused and then in an impatient afterthought she added, "you've got ten seconds to get on the track or you'll be doing bleacher sprints for the rest of practice!" The rest of the team sprint into action and were on the track in less than eight seconds. The girls paced themselves according to their positions on the field Ino and Hinata in the back, Temari and Karin in the middle, and Sakura and Tenten up front. It was safe to say, by the way that many passes were missed and the frequency of ball related injuries, that the last hour of the boys' practice was very unproductive.

WITH THE GIRLS: NPOV:

"Kami-sama! We need to get there in time for registration! Why the hell is Ino taking so long?" Tenten ground out. The girls were all gathered in front of Sakura's mustang in the underground garage and were waiting for Ino to come down so they could get to the races in time to register. Each of them wore their team's shirt, a black form fitting T-shirt that had their respectively colored flames engulfing the shirt until half way and had their nicknames in the back, and various types of jeans and tights. [Sakura: green, 'forehead'; Hinata: silver, 'her-shyness'; Tenten: red, 'ballerina'; Temari: orange, 'pigtails'; Ino: white, 'piggy'; Karin: purple, 'four-eyes'; Anko: silver, 'Dom' (short for dominatrix)]. Ino came running from the ladder,

"Sorry guys but perfection takes time!"

"It's not like anyone's going to see you! We're supposed to be on the D.L!" Tenten yelled back at her.

"Can we just go?" Sakura cut in before Ino could yell back, "We're going to be late." The girls all quickly got into their cars and filed out after Sakura.

AT THE RACES: NPOV:

"Hey Guys! Look at those cars pulling up near the entrance!" They boys al looked over as six female figures with sunglasses, various hats to cover all of their hair, and matching black T-shirts with flames quickly registered themselves and pulled their cars to the line to await the gunshot that would sound through the systems in all the racers' cars at exactly 11:00 PM.

"Who do you think they are?" Kiba asked the boys through their private communication system in their cars.

"The cars look so familiar but I just can't put my finger on it." Suigetsu said after glancing at the clock, which read 10:58 PM.

"They are familiar, ugh this is so troublesome…"

"Whatever, just focus on the race." Sasuke cut in after Shikamaru, who continued,

"Well, don't give everything away, we don't have to show everyone that our cars were upgraded or for the newcomers our skill level. Just stay toward the middle and lure everyone into a false sense of security…" a speech that was being given by a certain pig-tailed member to a certain team (called Fire) just a few cars down. Suddenly a female voice began speaking through their racing systems,

"10:59 PM and 30 till countdown," everyone started up their cars and began revving their engines, "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1… GO!" the clock struck eleven and the racers shot off, with the cheers of the crowd behind them…

I am very ashamed to admit that I finished this chapter AND started the next one a few weeks ago and have been lagging A LOT in my typing. I honestly had no excuse whatsoever until just recently to explain my delay and I know you've probably heard this before but I'm really, REALLY sorry for being so lazy with this. I've been plagued by the one disease worse than any on this earth… writer's block! And for those of you following me still and reading 'You In…?' as well I am writing more often now and I WILL make more of an effort. Reviews are appreciated, and constructive criticism or just telling me what you liked about the chapter, even just a simple 'please update' mean everything to me! Thanks again for reading!

_Love,_

_Crowlady ;D_


	9. Chapter 8

Okay guys, chapter 8! By the way, thanks for bearing with me all this time! :D I hope you all feel my undying love toward you! 3 By the way, I own NOTHING but the plot!

WITH THE GIRLS: NPOV:

It was two in the morning and since they got home half an hour ago the girls had been sitting quietly in the upstairs living room. They were all in deep contemplation of the race and the only movement being made was the passing of the bottle of vodka Sakura had grabbed. Each of them were violently jerked from their reminiscing when the front door slammed and a call of "I'm home!" was heard form Anko. As they heard her coming up the stairs they realized that they were still wearing their team shirts. As the collective realization set in, all that Anko heard as she climbed the stairs was the thumping that came from the girls running (and unknown to her stripping on the way) to their respective rooms. She walked to her own door _I know there's something going on, buutt… eh! _

"Night girls!" each of them stuck their heads out of their rooms and replied with overly innocent,

"Night Anko-chan!" and slammed their doors shut.

"I'm too tired for this bullshit." Anko grumbled and then promptly went into her room so she could knock out.

The girls sat in their last class of the day; study hall. Since they had already finished their homework the day before they took the rare free moment to just chill. Ino and Karin were listening to Karin's iPod, Hinata was reading a book and Temari, Tenten, and Sakura were having a thumb wrestling tournament all while constantly bugging Hinata, Karin, and Ino to join. Once the three caved and joined the tournament everyone in the room knew that shit had just gotten real. Ino and Karin would be the first pairing. Tenten stood up,

"Bets here! Who'll win? Ino? Or Karin? Place your bets here!" More than half the class placed bets and the rest of the class waited impatiently for the duel to begin.

'Okay ladies, sing your song. Both nodded and simultaneously began,

"1,2,3,4, I declare thumb war!" Two and a half minutes passed before Karin took Ino down. There was a series of whoops and shouts of both glee and horror. Next were Hinata and Tenten. The whole process continued until only Sakura and Tenten were left. The tension was high as Tenten and Sakura seated themselves and prepared. Both made a big show out of stretching and grasping each other's hands. The class was dead silent as Temari stood between them, "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS, this WILL be a CLEAN fight! No cheating or breaking each other! We have a shift… Okay! Sing your song."

"1,2,3,4, I declare thumb war!" little did the class know, Tenten and Sakura, unless teamed up, were extremely competitive toward each other. What everyone else would refer to as 'cheating' they liked to thing of as playing 'hard-ball', in their eyes nothing short of serious maiming or death was illegal. This was proven two minutes into their match when Neji and Sasuke (the only two brave enough) pulled Tenten and Sakura off of each other and Temari declared the match a tie. This call resulted in everyone that had placed bets to lose their money to Ino, Karin, Temari, and Hinata who had called the match a tie from the beginning.

"THAT IS SUCH BULLSHIT! I DOMINATED THIS BITCH! SHE WAS ON THE FLOOR FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Tenten screamed.

"I WAS ON THE FLOOR?! BITCH, YOU WERE ON THE FLOOR!" Sakura screamed back. Both made to lunge at each other again but were held back by Neji and Sasuke (who seemed to be having too much fun) and Ino and Karin who had by them gotten in the middle.

"It was a tie." Hinata glared at them from her spot at the table. The two girls pouted; there was no going against Hinata unless one had a death wish. Simultaneously, the two seemed to realize the position they were in and quickly glared over their shoulders and barked at the boys,

"You can get off now!" Neji hesitated before reluctantly letting go. Sasuke however raised a brow in response,

"Hn. I don't think you're calm enough yet to be allowed to roam free and terrorize the general public." He finished with a smirk.

"They let you walk around without a shock collar." Sakura shot back. He smirked and released her.

"Well~ this was nice, but we have to get to work. Bye!" Ino broke the semi-silence. Tenten and Sakura snatched their stuff and stomped out to the truck with the other girls trailing not far behind and snickering at the show of attitude. By then the rest of the class had broken away as well and the boys were left in a contemplative silence. After a few moments they followed their counterparts out. Just as they reached the parking lot they saw the all too familiar navy blue Escalade speed off. By the time they arrived, the girls had already dived into the after school rush and were much too busy to pay them any mind. Hinata was again manning the counter and handling everyone, including them, with a cold but polite professionalism that left them feeling a bit cold, and just a smidgen guilty from their actions the previous day. Ino and Karin delivered their food to them quickly after they ordered and they in turn ate quickly and quietly and promptly left. Unknown to them as soon as they stepped out of the café their female opposites heaved huge sighs as the awkward tension dissipated.

"Ah, Kakashi I see you were considerate enough to leave us enough space to practice today!" Anko announced loudly as they stepped into the swim complex, drawing everyone's attention to herself. Kakashi visibly flinched at her voice,

"Well I WAS hoping to avoid a scene but…" he glared pointedly at her. Of coarse the attention didn't stay on her for long. Behind her stood the entire girls swim team. It was safe to say that the rest of the boys' practice consisted of much ogling and many near death experiences from both sides.

NPOV: BOYS: Later on that night the boys found themselves at the West gate out of the city.

"Hey! Guys! LOOK!" The boys were standing around Shikamaru's parked car when Naruto began flailing and jumping around. "ITS THEM! IT'S THE MYSTERY CARS!"

"Shut up, dead last. You're drawing too much attention." Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head as they all turned their eyes to the flame clad cars parked in the outer portion of the crowd. All they saw was six feminine figures get swamped by a crowd of fan boys and some fan girls that all seemed to be wearing black shirts with the word 'Fire' written on them, before their own fans forced them to retreat into their respective cars and communicate through the systems in their cars.

"Dude, those must be some fine-ass females if they're getting that much attention!"

"HELL YEAH! Everyone knows that girls that drive hot cars are ALWAYS hot!" Suigetsu added on to Kiba's comment.

"RIGHT! I bet they're- WAIT!" The boys sat in silence for a few moments before Neji asked Naruto to continue. "Oh yeah, have you guys seen Hinata-chan or any of the others?" Naruto finished. They sat in a contemplative silence.

"Yeah, now that you mention it they DID say they were gonna be here."

"Troublesome, maybe we just haven't seen them yet." Shikamaru replied to Kiba.

"Well-" Kiba was cut off by the female voice.

"Attention racers 5 minutes till count down." The system seemed to have knocked everyone out of their daze and the racers began lining up in their designated spots as the spectators moved closer to the starting line.

"Okay, so tonight is the top 25-."

"Thanks smart ass. Now how about someone say something that matters." Kiba taunted Suigetsu.

"Hey asswipe! How about-!"

"Knock it out kiddies!" Naruto cut in.

"Ugh you guys are so troublesome…"

EARLIER WITH THE GIRLS:

The girls pulled in and parked near the outer edge of the crowd. Since they still had the systems from the night before, they checked in from their cars and confirmed their spots. They all got out and met at Hinata's Camaro and were immediately swarmed by fans. The girls were again dressed in their team shirts and had various hats and shades covering their faces.

"How the hell did we get so many fans OVER NIGHT?!" Temari groused as she shoved back a few of the braver male fans.

"Honestly! We didn't even do THAT well! We only made it into the top twenty!" Tenten added. Sakura rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh,

"Look at their shirts." They scanned the crowd and each of the fans there had on a black shirt with the word 'Fire' written across the front and the nickname of their favorite one of the girls written underneath. Ino grabbed the closest fan boy to her,

"Hey! How did you get our team name and our nicknames overnight? We were barely out of our cars for more than 5 minutes!" the fan boy cringed away from her and promptly got ganged up on by Karin as well,

"Well? We're waiting!"

"Uhh, we just saw the flames on your shirts and searched you guys up on the Internet. We saw your previous races and stuff and thought you ladies were really cool and…" he blushed, "we think you guys are really pretty!" Tenten grabbed him and shoved him back into the crowd.

"Well, I see a good amount of people from school here so I guess that means our identities must still be safe."

"Yeah, I agree with Hin- Her-Shyness," Sakura caught herself before she revealed her name, "we're safe for now. But be careful of what you say. Let's get back into the cars. This crowd is getting to be too much." All of them nodded in agreement and began wading back through the crowd to their cars.

"Hey did you guys notice that some of their shirts didn't say 'Fire'?" Temari pointed out after a few moments.

"No… what did they say?" Sakura questioned.

"I think they said like 'Dragons' or something."

"Maybe they're fans of those cars farther in with the dragons on them?" Tenten supplied, "I saw them when I was shoving that fan boy back into the crowd, though I didn't see who was in them. Their windows were tinted almost as much as ours."

"Hmm, I bet they're hot. Only hot people get fans, right?" Ino theorized.

"UGH! Sometimes I wish we weren't trying to stay on the DL! I mean we can't even flirt with anyone or anything! Like there are soo many potential-"

"HEY SHUT UP KARIN! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Tenten cut into Karin's whining. This of coarse didn't sit well with Karin and a yelling match ensued with Ino and Temari both being pulled into it. Hinata started her car and revved the engine, which caught the girls' attention.

"I don't know about you guys but I'd rather get to my spot and race than sit here and yell at you guys-."

"5 minutes until countdown ladies! Let's get in this!" Sakura finished for Hinata. They filed after all of the other racers into their spot. The girls looked on either side of them and saw various types of cars and drivers, most of them happened to be males who were unsuccessfully trying to take a peek into their cars. Sakura rolled her eyes at the guy in her passenger side window who was leaning almost half way out of his car to try and see inside hers. She turned to look out the window on her side and immediately raised one of her pink brows. The car was almost exactly like hers, it was a black mustang, and the only difference was that it was of an older make and instead of green flames there was a green dragon winding up the side. Even the windows were tinted, preventing her from seeing the driver. She was broken out of her thoughts by the system.

"Countdown in 30…" Much like the night before everyone started their cars and began revving their engines. "15… 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!" The crowd that had been counting along broke out into deafening cheers and the racers took off into the night."

I've changed Anko's nickname to 'Freak'. Sorry. I just wanted to let you guys know. Also, I really am sorry for not updating in so long. I've just had a lot on my plate with school. I did however just graduate high school (WOOT WOOT!) so I'm hoping that college will allow me some more time to update. Also, congrats to all the other class of 2013 grads! I was thinking about putting this story up for adoption and it may still be an option if I find that I cannot keep up and give you guys the updates you deserve. So if anyone is interested just keep that in mind and maybe PM me so I can keep it in mind. As always I would absolutely love to get your feedback on this chapter, and on my writing in general. Till next time, which will hopefully be sooner than almost a year. :)

_Love,_

_Crowlady_


End file.
